


Elevator

by elenam



Series: A to Z [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenam/pseuds/elenam
Summary: Being trapped in an elevator can have its perks.





	Elevator

This was not what Lucy had been expecting to happen today. This was the last thing she had been expecting to happen. And not only didn’t she expect it, she also really didn’t want it to happen. Being trapped in an elevator somewhere between the 7th and the 8th floors of one of Chicago’s first skyscraper wasn’t something on her to do’s list, especially not today, and especially not with Wyatt Logan.

Lucy couldn’t explain how it had happened. One day they were talking about possibilities in one of Mason’s industries’ conference rooms and the next Wyatt could barely look at her. She had spent the first week trying to talk to him, but he kept avoiding her and dodging her in hallways. He didn’t want to talk to her? Well, Lucy decided to fulfill his wish as best as she could. Unless totally necessary for their survival, she decided she wasn’t going to waste a single word on Wyatt Logan anymore.  
Rufus had tried to understand, to make them talk to each other, do something, but it was hopeless. How could Lucy try to fix things when she didn’t know what had happened in the first place?

So no, she wasn’t in the mood to be trapped in an elevator with someone who, for some unknown reason, couldn’t even look at her. Someone who hadn’t addressed her a single word ever since the elevator had come to an abrupt stop somewhere between two floors almost 10 minutes ago. 

At first, Wyatt had spent a good 5 minutes swearing, then another one yelling to attract someone’s attention for help. Who? Lucy had no idea because they had snuck in the building at night and it was most possibly desert. When Wyatt had realized the failure of the yelling thing, he had started razing the walls and inspecting them with his hands. He had been doing that for the last 2 minutes. Lucy didn’t exactly know what he was looking for, maybe a breach or something; she was too busy trying not to panic to pay attention to how Wyatt was taking the whole situation. 

“67… 68… 69…” she counted her breaths in whispers, eyes closed, trying to stop the world from spinning and her mind from imagining the walls squeezing her until she couldn’t breathe anymore. 

“You okay?” Wyatt asked suddenly from beside her, making her lost track of her counting.

Where was she at? 72? 75? She didn’t remember. The damn walls looked like they were closer, like they were going to crush her. She had to get out of there! And what Wyatt thought he was doing? Taking her off her counting like that? She was okay before he disturbed her! Now it was getting hotter and she couldn’t remember what freaking number she had stopped at? 70-something, but what?

“Lucy?” Wyatt repeated. 

Would he leave her alone already? She was trying to survive!

“What?” she snapped.

“I was just wondering if you were okay?” Wyatt asked, taking a step back at Lucy’s harsh tone.

“No I’m not okay! I’m trapped in a freaking elevator! One of Chicago’s first elevator! Not really my idea of a fun night!” she added through clenched teeth.

“Well don’t worry, I’m as pissed as you that we are trapped here,” Wyatt said, returning to his… whatever he was doing before.

Where was Lucy at again? 71, 74? 80? She could feel herself breathing faster and faster, no longer able to control it, tears filled her eyes and the world started spinning. The walls were like the doors of her car, she was back there in the river, her car shutting down, water filling in. There was nothing she could do about it. She was going to die. She was going to die! That was it!

“Lucy!” Someone was saying her name. She could hear it. Did someone see her plunge in the river? She thought the road was desert.

“Lucy!” There it was again; her name being called. She had to fight. She had to breath. Someone was there, she was going to be okay.

“Lucy looked at me!” 

She opened her eyes and only saw water, deep blue ocean water. Wait no, it was eyes. She knew those eyes. She had stared at them many times before. Only lately when they fell on her they were much colder than they were then. Right then they were inviting and she wanted to listen to whatever they had to tell her. 

“Breathe with me!” Breathe? Yes, that was something she could do. 

“That’s it, slowly,” the blue eyes said again, “In and out,” Wyatt added.

After a few breaths, Lucy was finally able to think clearly again, at least enough to realize that Wyatt had both his hands on her shoulders and that his face was only inches from hers. And to remember what a jerk he had been the previous weeks.

“I’m good. Thanks,” Lucy said coldly, jumping out of his touch. She didn’t need and didn’t want his pity now. He wanted to be a jerk, well he could be for all she cared!

Wyatt backed away as if he had been burned, turning around and running his hands through his hair before exploding, “What is your problem? All I’ve done was trying to help! You weren’t exactly in control moments ago!”

“What is my problem? Are you really asking me that question?” Lucy replied, her bottled up feelings bursting in Wyatt’s face, finally.

“Yes I am asking! I don’t understand why you are always mad at me!” he yelled.

“Are you serious? Are you really saying that for real? I guess you really are a self-absorbed jerk then!” Lucy spat.

“Because you’ve been nothing but an angel lately!” he accused her in his turn. 

“I might not have been an angel lately, but that’s only because I was tired of waiting for you to talk to me again! You were avoiding me Wyatt! You don’t talk to me anymore! I needed you! I freaking needed you because you were the only person left in my life but you ran away!” Lucy yelled before breaking down in sobs. God she was weak; she had promised herself she wouldn’t breakdown, that she’d push through until the missions were over. Wyatt didn’t deserve her tears anymore, but he had hurt her so badly!

“I’m sorry,” Wyatt said so softly that she almost didn’t hear at all. 

Lucy sniffled and put herself together before answering; “Yeah well, cut the crap and help me try to find a way out!” She didn’t want to fall for his weak apology. She needed more than a simple “sorry” if he wanted her to believe him. 

“Please Lucy, we have to discuss this, I really am sorry, I, I understand if you can’t forgive me, but I really was trying to protect you,” Wyatt tried.

Lucy scoffed, “Are you really trying to make me believe you were doing this for me? Not talking to me? Not even answering me when I reached out? I needed you Wyatt! I found out my mom was freaking Rittenhouse and you weren’t there! The minute I found out I went to you and as soon as your learned you shut me out!” 

“I shut you out because I, because I didn’t want anything to happen to you!” Wyatt said, but it wasn’t enough to convince Lucy.

She crossed her arms and eyed him, urging him to defy her; “Explain to me exactly how you thought it would help me to make me feel like I couldn’t count on a single person in this world anymore?” 

“I, I was there Lucy, I am still there, always there. I was scared Rittenhouse would try to hurt you. Every day I run out of Mason’s before you to make sure your car is safe, not rigged or anything. Then I drive to your apartment to make sure the entrance hasn’t been forced. After that, I go back home and work on research to find more about Rittenhouse, to find something that could incriminate them and put them all behind bars,” he explained.

Lucy couldn’t believe her ears. She didn’t know if she was relieved or not by Wyatt’s words. Yes, he had tried to keep her safe, but was he really obligated to stop talking to her for that? Couldn’t he had just checked her car with her close by? Or at least told her about it so she knew where he was running to? 

“And how all that has prevented you from talking to me anymore?” she asked, needing more convincing.

“I didn’t want to scare you and I wanted to give you space. You’d just learn about your mom’s Rittenhouse implication, but still, all I could think about when we were together was that conversation about possibilities and how I wanted to just tell you everything I felt. I didn’t want you to feel overwhelmed. I wanted to give you time to sort everything out,” he admitted.

She took a time to compose herself, feeling like she had been slapped in the face. That was why she had been feeling so miserable and lonely lately? Because Wyatt wanted to give her time? “Don’t you think that was my decision to make?” she argued with him.

“I admit it wasn’t the brightest decision of my life,” Wyatt sighed, “But you have to believe me when I tell you that I had no intention of hurting you. I realized what I had done too late when you stopped trying to talk to me and became snappy. I realized that instead of protecting you from getting hurt, I had been the one hurting you. And it got me even angrier. I messed up, I’m sorry,”

“I’m sorry too,” Lucy sighed, “I should have talked to you instead of bottling everything up and then acting like a giant moping baby,” 

“Well I shouldn’t have given you any reasons to do so and I’m sorry for that,” Wyatt said, taking a seat on the floor, his back resting on the elevator wall.

“No you shouldn’t have. As glad as I am to know you were actually not disgusted with me or something, it still felt like it for weeks and it hurt. Because my mom practically disowned me since I don’t want to honor my Rittenhouse roots and I had to go through the toughest investigation of my life with agent Christopher who wanted to make sure I wasn’t a spy among Mason’s people. So I really needed you. And after the way we talked all those weeks ago in the conference room, when you weren’t ready to say good-bye, I really thought you’d be there and I was really disappointed when you weren’t,” she admitted, sinking down to the floor just next to Wyatt. 

As she touched the ground, he encircled her shoulders with his left arm and she rested her head on his lap.

“I’d never hurt you on purpose Lucy and I’m sorry that I did unintentionally,” he said softly, bending down to kiss the top of her head. 

“Promise you’ll never do it again?” Lucy asked with such vulnerability in her voice that Wyatt’s heart broke. 

“I promise,” he swore.

But Lucy didn’t have time to add anything else, because a loud thud came from the top of the elevator, making it shake and Lucy scream. Wyatt covered her frame with his body as a small detonation was heard and smoke filled in the cabin at the same time than a hole was made in the ceiling. 

“Well I’m impressed you haven’t kill each other yet,” a voice said from above them, a voice they immediately recognized as Rufus’.

“Rufus!” Lucy shrieked in excitement. He was there, they were safe. 

“Glad to see you too Lucy, please tell me you and Wyatt didn’t fight all night?” he asked almost dreading the answer. His colleagues’ behaviours were quite hard to deal with nowadays. If they would just kiss and make up already!

“Actually we did for part of the night, but I’m glad it happened, because we’re good now,” Lucy smiled at Wyatt.

“Seriously? You guys are finally good?” Rufus asked in disbelief.

“Yes we are,” Wyatt nodded before extending his hand to Lucy and guiding her out of that damn elevator cabin.

Well maybe not so damned. After all, they were now good because of it!


End file.
